One man's worth
by Metal GarurumonDragonball51
Summary: A suicidal story of my favorite DBZ character, Yamcha.SWEARING!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

**One Man's Worth**

By Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5

Greetings, DBZ fans. Welcome to my first released DBZ fic. A sad story about my favorite character, Yamcha. Suicide and language abound so be careful. Oh, and if you wanna flame me, go ahead. I'm waiting for you. Now, onwards to the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He clenched the knife tightly, unsure if he should do what he was about to do._ "You're a damn loser! Bulma hates you, and you can't even beat a friggin' saibaman! DO IT!"_ Yamcha's mind shouted. Death. Yamcha hadn't feared it, until now. For if he did what he was going to do, there was no turning back. The dragonballs couldn't help. He didn't want them to. " I am worthless!" he shouted aloud. "I'm nothing. A Fuckin' nobody!"

He shouted again. He shut his eyes, and did something no one ever saw him do before.

Yamcha, a sturdy warrior, cried. He held the knife to his heart, and pulled it back. He was glad Bulma and Vegeta and Trunks were out. If any of them were here (well, maybe not Vegeta), they'd try to stop him. He was in Bulma's home,and wanted them to see his note, not himself. Then he did it. He slammed the knife forward to his heart, and all went black.

Bulma and Trunks walked up the driveway, returning from a day of shopping. Bulma opened the door. " What a day. First Vegeta blows up our training room, then you accidentally blow half the st...HOLY SHIT!!!!! Bulma screamed, seeing Yamcha's dead, limp body on the floor. "My...god... I'll call Goku and Krillin!" Trunks said, running to the phone. Then Bulma saw a piece of paper. She read it.

__

Dear Bulma,

By now you have seen my dead body. I have left this world to stop the pain. My life was one shitty, God damn day after another. I have no point.

Goodbye. Now you see my worth. One man's worth.

Yamcha


	2. Default Chapter Title

**One man's worth, Pt. 2:Broken soul **

By Metal Garurumon/ Dragonball#5

Hey guys! I'm still waiting for 4 more reviewers to review(Duh) my Digimon fic, "Lies and Deception". While I'm waiting, I'm gonna be writing mostly DBZ fics(with chances of Flint, PPG, and Sonic). Now, by reading part 1 of my fic, many believed that I disliked Yamcha. I love Yamcha! He's been my favorite DB(Z) character for 5 years, and still is! These fics, which are linked, are just trying to show my respect for him, by putting him in very emotinal situations.

Yamcha is commonly overlooked, so I'm giving him the spotlight.Note: Each character(Yamcha included, believe it or not,)is getting a P.O.V. of Yamcha's funeral. ONWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Krillin

I stared at the grave. Inscribed on it were the words "Yamcha: A Protector". I balled my hand into a fist. Had Yamcha been murdered, or died of a virus, we could wish him back with the dragonballs. But this was different. Yamcha had commited suicide. That meant he was unwilling to be wished back (Remember "Goku's Alive"?). He was a good friend, and I was still confused as to why he had done it. Was he lonely? Scared? Jealous? I don't know. Poor guy.

I suppose his life must have really gone downhill for him to do this… Poor guy. The worst part was he was a friend, and I could do nothing to help him. Nothing… Rest in peace, Yamcha. If 

You found any peace….

****

Gohan

He was a good man. Good men don't deserve to die, so why had he? I look at Krillin. He's crushed by this. Yamcha had saved him alotta times, I'll bet. I didn't have much of a link to 

Yamcha in anyway. I suppose that's why I'm not as hurt as some of the others. Still, He was a good warrior, but, I guess, he felt overshadowed by a saiyan's strength . Dad knew him for a long time, and is probably a lot sadder than I am. Bulma is definitley the hardest hit, though. Sadness

Begins to turn to anger. Why did you do it? You hurt your friends! I start to ponder my feelings.

It was going to be a long, long, day, of that, I was more than positive…

****

Goku

So, after so long, he's gone… this time, for good. He was such a good friend. But now he's dead. 

I never looked at death like this ever before. I always figured you could just gather the dragonballs, and wish a person back to life. But, if a person is unwilling to return, than the wish can't be granted. As an act of suicide, Yamcha can't be brought back. To kill himself means he no longer wishes to live. I understand how he feels...or fealt, anyway... Overpowered by foes far

More advanced than him, a long-time love stolen away by a person who you can't trust… It hurts.

More than death… more than anything in the world… it hurts.

****

Vegeta

Bulma's tears rush down my shoulder. I hold her in my arms, but say nothing to comfort her. Is it pride? Jealousy? Both? Whichever, I can not bring myself to comfort her for the death of a former…flame. I am her husband, her one and only, and no one else. Finally after hours of silent mourning, and warm tears, I speak…" Shhh… It's alright, Bulma, it's ok…I understand."and pat her back. This is true love…a love that I will give anything for… my love.

****

Bulma 

Vegeta's words do little to comfort me. Yamcha loved, and killed himself because of, me. And I see now I betrayed him in a sense. Yes, I love Vegeta, but… I was always so hard on Yamcha…

Then he left…Oh, god… am I the reason for his grief?

****

Yamcha 

I have found peace. I am not on snakeway,nor at King Kai's… I am in a darkness. I feel nothing. I see nothing. I hear nothing. I am at peace, for all eternity.

Well there, it's done. Hope ya like it!


	3. Default Chapter Title

**One man's Worth, pt.3:Recovered Past**

By Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5

Hey, folks! 4 more reviews, and I can make a sequel to my Digimon fic, "Lies and Deception", so please, review both that and this! It'll make me very happy! 

Any who, This 3rd part in the rather popular "One man's Worth" series answers a question that was left from last time: Where is Yamcha? Read the first two parts and then read this! I've estimated. Also, this is going to give Yamcha a sec… Oops, that'd be telling! Onwards!!! 

Yamcha's form floated through the dark universe effortlessly. At last, he had found peace. A place where saiyans, aliens, girlfriends, and criticism had no meaning. "Peace. Not too bad…" he thought. Suddenly, he stopped. He hadn't tried to, or wanted to. Someone, or something, had done it to him. 

Immediately, Yamcha's warrior instinct kicked in. "Who's there?" He shouted, though he noted it was to no one inparticular. _"I am, Yamcha!"_ A voice spoke. It was eerie, inhuman. "Who are you? What are you?" Yamcha demanded. "Where am I?" He asked. The question had been there, but he had not cared, nor had he anyone to ask it to, until now. Then, he realized. "He knew my name!" Yamcha thought. _"I knew it because I am all here. I am this universe, everything you see now. This is the Hollow plane, known so because it drains you of all but a few senses. You came here because you had turmoil in your heart. This is a utopia to those with inner turmoil." _The voice spoke, answering all of Yamcha's questions, even ones he hadn't asked… 

"You…you read my mind!" He said._"Indeed, I did, Solod!" _Yamcha looked confused. Solod? Did that...thing...mean him? _"Yes, I do."_   
The being spoke, again reading Yamcha's thoughts. _"You have lived your life oblivious to your true past, causing you to live a sham of a life, a lie. I will help you."_ If Yamcha was confused before, he was now completely baffled. "What do you m..." Before Yamcha could finish his sentence, he felt some...thing...on his forehead, like a finger. Than, there was a bright flash of light.... 

***   
_The Planet Vegita, 30 years ago._

Frieza tapped his tail impatiently on the pearl floor, staring out a circular window in the saiyan throne room into space. "Brokoly!" The mighty warlord cried out. Just then, a saiyan warrior entered. He was as muscularly built as his bretheren, a tail wrapped around his   
waist,wearing typical saiyan armor(like Nappa's),long, black hair curled into a ponytail reaching to his feet, and a naked young child bundled in his arms.(Keep your minds out of the gutter!)"You wished to see me,oh great Frieza?" Brokoly asked, holding the child closer to him as Frieza turned and walked towards him."I heard of your son's birth. I wish to inspect him and find out which planet he is best suited to visit." Frieza replied, easily snatching the young saiyan from Brokoly, and placing it on a table. He began turning the child over, thoughroughly inspecting it. He stopped at the child's backside. "There's no tail!" He shouted, agitated. Brpkoly lowered his head in shame. "There was a birth defect...He wasn't born with a tail." Frieza looked at the child, then the parent, then the child again. "Very well, then. We will send him to the sun to die as he deserves to!" Brokoly stood up straight, as if suddenly awakening from a terrible nightmare. "But...But lord Frieza, he is my only son!" Brokoly shouted, though he knew he would either die, or Frieza would send the boy away anyway. "Your point?" The warlord asked sarcastically. "Here's the best part, Brokoly! You get to send him!" Brokoly's face froze.   
"Frieza, please...no.." "You have two days to decide. Either way, the child dies!" Frieza shouted cruely, slamming his tail to the ground.   
Outside stood the saiyan warrior, Baddock. He had forseen the event playing out before him. Therefore, he knew the pod Frieza would   
use to send the boy to his doom. Frieza had pre-programmed the pod for the sun. Two days ago, Baddock had secretly re-programmed it   
to head for Earth. He knew his son, Kakkarot,would train Brokoly's son to be an excellent fighter, tail or no tail. As if within mere seconds, two days had come and gone. Within that time, Baddock had informed Brokoly of his plan, and Brokoly had agreed. Now, child in hand,   
Brokoly moved towards the pod, passing a lined-up Ginyu force, Kui(The guy Vegita fought in "Showdown on Namek."), Zarban, Dodoria,   
and, at line's end, Frieza. Placing the boy within the pod, Brokoly backed away. "It..is done..." He said, pretending to be sad. As the pod shot off, one of Frieza's men burst in. "SIR!! Someone tampered with that pod's programming! It's heading for Earth!" Frieza eyed Brokoly suspiciously. "TRAITOR!!!" He screamed, blasting Brokoly through the heart with a beam of chi. "Zarbon, send my aerial troops after the boy NOW!!" Friza barked at his green haired lackey. "At once, m'lord." Zarban spoke, bowing his head, than rushing off towards the jet bay. Hours later, the jets had caught up with the small pod. "Shoot it down!!!" The central commander's voice echoed throughout the ships. The pod was incredibly fast, and the ships were far behind. Though unable to hit the pod directly, the ships hit it several times on it's edges. It began spinning out of control, heading for Earth in a downward spiral. The jets turned tail and ran back for headbase. 

***   
_Earth_

The floating kitten-like creature stared upwards at the sky. "Ooh, a shooting star!!!" He thought excitedly, as a streaking red object came soaring through the sky. "Huh?"The creature asked itself. "What is it doing?" He was currently confused. As the pod came crashing down   
to Earth, however, all of the creature known as P'uarr's thoughts turned to his fatherly side, as a baby's cries for help filled the sky... 

***   
_That very moment,within the pod._

The child lay asleep, as all saiyans are when traveling within pods. The child was unaware of the danger it was in. As the pod, still out of control, hit solid ground, the pod's glass broke to pieces, one piece scarring the child's left eye upwards, another scarring his right sideways,and a third scarring his right eye upwards. The child's unprotected head then smashed into the pod's roof. Whatever membory the child had of his saiyan past vanished then. As the system that kept him asleep was destroyed, the child's eyes opened wide in horror and pain, and he burst into tears, crying for someone, he wasn't sure who, to come for him. A floating kitten came to him. "I'm P'uarr.   
And you are?" The scarred boy's face lit up, as he dove into P'uarr as if it was a parent. P'uarr giggled. I'll call you...hmmm..." Suddenly,   
P'uarr snapped his, uh...fingers.."Yamcha! I'll name you Yamcha!! The baby smiled brightly. 

***   
_The hollow plane,current day_   
"That saiyan boy...was me?" Yamcha asked, beghasted at the images in his own mind he had just seen. "How? Why am I not as strong   
as a saiyan should be?"Yamcha wanted answers now. _"Unlike Goku or Vegeta, you never had the chance to be given your saiyan programming. Without it, you wouldn't be as strong. Though Goku recieved the program and forgot it, a part of it was in him. I wish to give you the power of a saiyan, a new life... a new hope."_ Yamcha thought it over. "Very well." And with that, that same sensation that had triggered his membory sent him away in a flash of light. 

***   
_Earth, near Kami's tower_   
Yamcha awoke to find himself flying at speeds he could never achieve before. He smiled. Than, a rush came within him. It felt like a heavy waterfall on a small, fragile bridge. With a scream of pain, Yamcha began falling. As he did, his last thoughts were of Bulma, and how Vegeta would pay. Hours later, he awoke once more. But now, his thoughts were of revenge. Vegeta would pay.... 

**To be continued...**   
Don't flame me...wait till part 4. Please try to understand this is all outo f respect for Yamcha, not to insult him. See ya. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

One Man's Worth, pt.4: Forgotten Saiyan

By Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5

The time has come. At long last, the 4th chapter of one of my most popular fanfics, "One Man's Worth." Hopefully, this 4th chapter will inspire others to review the previous chapter, "Recovered Past." I don't have much to say except…**PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Onwards, fans,onwards.

Mountains crumbled and fell. And from their pieces erupted a burst of light. Within

It was Yamcha."Free. I am free to take my revenge." He muttered to himself, in a voice not his own. "Vegeta is mine." He spoke. With that, he was gone. The power of a saiyan was something Yamcha enjoyed. For too long, his own pathetic feelings had held him back.

No more. He would show Vegeta. He would show them all. His power would not be conquered. No one would get in his way. Not even Goku. "Bastards. They doubted my power. I will show them my potential."

*******

Trunks walked up to his mother's door. "Still locked." He mumbled.

Ever since Trunks' family had returned from Yamcha's funeral, Bulma had locked herself within her room. She refused to come out to eat, to drink,even to tell her young son,Trunks, a bed time story at night. She would spend most of her day crying into a pillow, sobbing "It's my fault, he's dead because of me…" And would continue to all through the day. Trunks would ocassionally slide in some food to her, along with a drink. After sliding lunch,Trunks decided to head to the phone and call Goten. "Maybe we could get some training done." He said merrily. As he picked up his phone, an odd thought crossed his mind. "_Why **did** mom dump Yamcha, anyway? He sure would have been a better dad than Vegeta." _Trunks thought. He laughed to himself. Vegeta may not have been the nicest dad ever, but, in his own way, was still a good father. Trunks dialed in the Son residence's number, and waited as it rang several times. "Hi, Son Goten here." A voice on the other line spoke. "Hey, Goten, it's me, Trunks. I was…" Trunks stopped. "Goten…d…do you feel that?" Trunks asked, worried. "Y…yeah,…and it's heading for your house, Trunks!!!" Goten responded, also terrified. Suddenly, Vegeta came in. "Boy, stay here! Someone is coming. I'm gonna see who!" He said sternly. Elsewhere, at Goten's house, Goku said "Damn, what is this chi I feel? Goten, get your brother! We're going to Capsule Corp." Goten merely nodded. "Gohan!!" He screamed. "Coming! I feel it too! Let's go!!!" So, the three warriors exited, heading for Capsule Corp.

********

Vegeta flew through the sunroof of Bulma's house, too lost in thought to notice Trunks was following him. "What is this awesome power I feel?" Vegeta thought aloud. His question was quickly answered by a harsh, unseen blow to his face. Vegeta was sent flying backwards, careening right past Trunks. "What the…?" Trunks thought. Suddenly, Trunks was kneed in the stomach by someone-or something- he couldn't see. He too was sent backwards to the ground. Vegeta got back on his feet. Spitting blood, Vegeta shouted "Who in the name of Vegeta-sei are you? SHOW YOURSELF!!!"

The saiyan prince growled, enraged. And he appeared. Neither Trunks nor Vegeta could believe their eyes. There before them stood 

Yamcha. "No…way…" Trunks gasped, jaw open in awe."You…you're alive?" Trunks asked, confused. "I gotta tell mom!" Trunks said, now happier. "How did you get so powerful?" Vegeta asked, irratated. Yamcha laughed mockingly. What's wrong, Vegeta? Jealous?"

Yamcha began laughing coldly. "Of you? NEVER!" Vegeta shouted, now enraged. This nobody was insulting him…HIM! "Oh, and Trunks?" Yamcha said. Trunks looked at the scarred warrior. Before he could move, Trunks was slammed into the wall of the house. Yamcha stood in front of where Trunks had once stood, right knee out. "One down, Vegeta. One to go." Yamcha mocked. Vegeta was infuriated. "You chose the wrong kid to kick around, bastard!!!" Vegeta screamed, lunging at Yamcha. Easily dodging Vegeta's assault,

Yamcha retaliated, slamming a fist into Vegeta's face. Vegeta flipped back onto his feet, nose bleeding. Before he could regain his composure, Vegeta's right arm was slashed harshly, cutting a deep wound within his shoulder. A laser disc came whirling forward at Vegeta, goring his left arm. Vegeta than received a harsh punch to the stomach, sending him hurling backwards. Yamcha thrust his right arm outwards, his left arm holding his right wrist. "Soul Orb!!" He shouted. A large, white orb, similar to Goku's Genki Dama, appeared in Yamcha's right palm. Vegeta, coughing up blood, stood up, only to be knocked down by the powerful chi blast. Vegeta slid across the ground. Yamcha watched, pleased with his progress. "Time to end this." Yamcha stated, calmly. Vanishing, Yamcha reapeared in front of the still-sliding Vegeta. Yamcha lifted his foot and slammed it down, full force, square into Vegeta's face. The mighty prince's head was buried into the ground, and Vegeta's body quickly followed. Yamcha reached down and pulled up Vegeta's bruised and bloodied body. Vegeta's eyes snapped open, and he delivered several kicks to Yamcha's stomach. Yamcha was forced to release Vegeta, stunned by the powerful blows. Vegeta than began battering Yamcha's face, finally shooting a blast of chi right into Yamcha's chest. Yamcha moved a few inches, but refused to fall. "Impressive, Vegeta. I underestimated you." Yamcha stated calmly. His voice chilled Vegeta to the bone, though the proud saiyan refused to show it."I don't know how you got so strong, or how you returned to the living world, but I'm sending you back to Hell!" Vegeta spoke, anger slightly tinted in his voice. "We'll see." Yamcha smirked. Yamcha began to charge up.

Gold light surrounded him. Vegeta was astonished by the chi he was feeling right now. "You see, Vegeta, I'm a saiyan too." Yamcha said, still powering up. "WHAT? NO WAY!" Vegeta shouted. Suddenly, Yamcha's chi shot up. Vegeta watched on, shocked, as Yamcha's hair flaired up. His eyes turned bright blue. His hair became gold. Yamcha was a super saiyan.

To Be Continued….

Enjoy? I hope so. Well here's a little preview of what you'l be seeing next time…On Dragonball Z!

Next time on Dragonball Z…

Yamcha, now super saiyan, takes out Vegeta. 

But now, he's got Gotenks to deal with. Can

Gotenks take him out? Or will Yamcha leave

Him biting the dust? Find out next time on 

Dragonball Z!

Next Episode:

Saiyan struggle 


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

One Man's Worth,pt.5:Saiyan Struggle

By Metal Garurumon/ Dragonball#5

Vegeta could not believe what he saw. Yamcha, one of the weakest of the Z senshi, was not only a saiyan, but a super saiyan! The scarred warrior's golden hair shined with awesome radiance. "How? I..it's not POSSIBLE!" Vegeta shouted, unwilling to accept that this weakling was a super saiyan. "It's very possible, Vegeta, and you won't be around too long to tell anyone else." Yamcha stated slyly. In an instant, Vegeta's stomach was slammed into with unbelievable force. At full strength, Vegeta could withstand the blow well enough to stay standing. But the battle before had drained him of everything, and he had very little left to give. The mighty prince collapsed at Yamcha's feet. "Hmmph," Yamcha snorted."I expected more out of you, Vegeta. Oh well, might as well finish you." Yamcha opened his hand up, pointing his palm at Vegeta. A bright light began emanating from his hand. Yamcha spoke "Thunder…" The light grew larger, "…Head…" The light began crackling, "…STRIKER!" The light exploded into a bolt of energy, striking Vegeta, point blank in the face. The ground beneath the two saiyans collapsed, but while Vegeta fell into the large pit, engulfed into smoke, Yamcha floated above it. A few feet away, Trunks awoke. Still groggy, Trunks regained his bearings, remembering how Yamcha had brutally attacked him. Shaking off the sickening feeling of dizziness, Trunks saw Yamcha, golden hair spiked upwards, standing over a smoking pit. Trunks didn't see Vegeta, and immediately assumed the worst had happened to his precious papa. "Odapa!!!" Trunks yelled,(P.S.:I think Odapa is Japanese for dad, so don't flame me if I got it wrong.), his eyes turning aqua blue, his hair also flaring up to the sky, turning golden. "Yamcha!!" He cried. The scarred super saiyan turned at the sound. "You? I thought I knocked you out. Oh well, I can do it again." Yamcha stated, with a calm voice that frightened Trunks. "What did you do to my Odapa?" Trunks cried. "Oh, Vegeta? I gave him his comeuppance." Yamcha replied, laughing slightly. Trunks gritted his teeth, lunging at the new super saiyan. Yamcha dodged each blow with ease, finally slamming his fist into Trunks' face. Trunks collapsed, getting right back up. He again launched a harsh assault at Yamcha, only to again be knocked down. "Like weak father, like weaker son." Yamcha laughed. Suddenly, three beams of blue light came from above. Son Goku, Gohan, and Goten landed next to Trunks. "You ok, Trunks?" Goten asked. "Been better." Trunks choked, coughing up blood. Goku stepped forth. "Yamcha, I know what is happening to you. While coming, I read your mind when I recognized your chi. I know what you're feeling, let us…" Goku was cut off. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING? HOW COULD YOU KNOW? YOU HAVE A WIFE, CHILDREN, PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU! I HAVE NOTHING! THAT BITCH, BULMA,RAN OUT ON ME FOR NO REASON ! NOW I'M PAYING HER, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO GETS IN MY WAY, BACK!!!" Yamcha shouted, enraged. Goku was shocked. The rage he was feeling right now was horrifying. Before he could react, Goku was slammed miles underground. Gohan looked up. Yamcha floated above the hole in which Goku had fallen, fists down. "Yamcha, stop!!You don't know what you're doing!" Gohan said.

Yamcha gave him a cold glare. Gohan was then slammed in the face by Yamcha's foot, sending him flying, colliding with the wall of Capsule corp. Trunks and Goten looked at each other. "Shall we?" Trunks asked, powering down to normal. "Hai." Goten said. Trunks and Goten bent their knees, and tip toed in opposite directions. Trunks held his arms out to the left, Goten's arms to the right. Thrusting them up, the two young warriors than stuck out their pointers, and bent in the other's direction. "FUSION!" They cried in unison. A flash of light engulfed the pair. Yamcha watched, intrigued. He had never seen the fusion dance performed before. Where Trunks and Goten once stood, a muscular figure, though still rather small, with black hair like Goten', but shaped more like Trunks', wearing a black vest, black shoes, and pale pants, had replaced them. Both Trunks' and Goten's voices could be heard when it spoke, "I am Gotenks." Yamcha laughed. "Entertain me, brat." Yamcha cackled as Gotenks leapt at him. Jumping over him, Yamcha released a beam of chi at him. Gotenks was hit down to the surface by the blast. Turning over, Gotenks launched a barrage of kicks, punches, and headbutts at Yamcha to no avail. Yamcha got the drop on Gotenks, however, when he vanished, reapeared behind him, and shot out another blast of chi. Gotenks was again knocked to the ground. This time, however, Gotenks was greeted by a fist to the stomach by Yamcha, rather than hard ground. He preferred the ground. "See ya." Yamcha said, blazing a beam of chi into Gotenks' stomach." This is bad. We can't take this kind of punishment much longer without breaking form." Gotenks thought, as he crashed into the ground. Getting on his feet, Gotenks prepared a galac gun attack. "Galac…" Purple light formed in his hands, "Gunner…" The beam focused,"FIRE!!!" Gotenks shouted, launching the chi forth at Yamcha. Yamcha was soon engulfed in the beam's light. Gotenks took a deep breath. "He's not finished yet." Gotenks looked at where the voice came from. It was Gohan. Gotenks was soon knocked into Gohan. The two warriors collapsed onto the floor. Yamcha appeared in front of them. "Get up, weaklings!" He demanded. Gotenks leapt forward, surprising Yamcha, and slammed a full force punch into Yamcha's stomach. Firing off several chi beams into Yamcha's face, Gotenks continued his desperate assault with ten kicks to Yamcha's chest, then ten more punches to the back of his head. Gotenks stopped. He prayed to Kami this would be enough to stop Yamcha without killing him. Charging up, Gotenks breathed deeply. Thrusting his hand forward, he screamed, "FINAL FLASH!!!" A huge blast of chi converged on Yamcha's body. Yamcha barely shook off the last few attacks when the flash hit. He was not prepared. He was again engulfed. "No, It'll be too much! You'll kill him!!" Gohan shouted, too late. Gotenks took a stance, in case Yamcha survived the blast. And indeed he had. Yamcha charged forth, barely scratched from the attack. Gotenks and Yamcha vanished. To the naked eye, there were only gusts of winds, and flashes of light. But Gohan could see them. And he knew Gotenks was losing the fight. Gohan joined the melee, but the scales did not turn. Yamcha was still winning. Finally, Gotenks went to the ground. Charging up, Gotenks went super saiyan. Gohan followed Gotenks' example, also charging to super saiyan. Yamcha grinned. "Come and get me!" He whispered, cooly. Both warriors leapt forward, launching blasts, punches, and various other attacks. Yamcha laughed. "My turn!" Yamcha shouted. "Thunder…Head…STRIKER!!!!!" Yamcha shot out the same beam he had used on Vegeta, and his opponents were hit! They were down! "Too easy." Yamcha thought. Landing, he continued to head for Capsule Corps. Suddenly, a flare of chi stopped him. In front of him stood a badly beaten Vegeta, hair glowing gold, eyes aqua blue. "Round two, BOZO!!" Vegeta shouted.

**To Be Continued…**

Hope you enjoyed this one. More to come! Further More, I'm sorry if I did the fusion dance wrong, and would appreciate no flaming on that part. Now than, Preview time!!!

Next Time on Dragonball Z,

Vegeta and Yamcha continue their battle, both super saiyan. Who'll come out on top? And look out,Yamcha, because Tien, Picolo, Krillin, and the Androids are on their way! Next time on Dragonball Z!!!

Next Chapter:The struggle continues


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

One Man's Worth,pt.6:The Struggle Continues

By Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5

Before we begin, I'd like to say something. For those who would flame me because Yamcha is not a saiyan, this is a FAN FICTION! This has no effect on the show or manga whatsoever. This is just my way of tipping my hat to my favorite character, Yamcha. I'm just tying to put him eye to eye with the big guys, like Vegeta. So, keep that in mind while reading. Onwards!

Yamcha smirked. He hadn't expected Vegeta to survive their previous battle. _"Still,"_Yamcha thought,_"This could make an interesting battle."_ Vegeta gritted his teeth. _"I can't show the bastard how hurt I really am." _Vegeta winced. The wounds he had taken from his previous battle were worse than Vegeta thought. Blood dripped from Vegeta's lips, arms, legs, nose, and chest. Where there was no blood, there were bruises. Scars covered the rest of Vegeta's body. _"Shit!"_ Vegeta thought._ "I won't hold out too long like this. But I've got to try!"_ Vegeta took a stance, his gold hair rustling in the wind. Yamcha mimicked Vegeta's gesture. The two super saiyans lept at each other, and began throwing punches, blocking kicks, and blasting chi beams at each other. Their chis flared, and all that could be seen by mortal eye was flashes of light….

***

Picolo awoke from his meditation. The power he was feeling was incredible. "One's Vegeta, but the other…it feels familiar…but it can't be Yamcha…" Picolo muttered. Tien, who was training with Krillin, stopped, also sensing the incredible chi emitting from capsule corps. Krillin froze in mid-punch as he, too, noticed the chi. "Whoa, what is going on?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, Picolo. One of those chis is Vegeta, but the other…it's brand new." Krillin said. "Not entirely." Picolo said. "Huh?" Krillin and Tien said in unison, both baffled. "The other power, believe it or not, is Yamcha." Picolo stated calmly. "You have GOT to be pulling my chain! That chi can't be Yamcha! It's way too powerful!" Krillin shouted. His wife, #18, got up from her previously relaxed position. "Not so loud, Hon. I'm trying to nap." She yawned. Krillin rolled his eyes. "Hey, #18, could you get a hold of your brother and #16?" Krillin asked, whirling to face #18. "Well, I don't know…" #18 started. "#16 is never in one place for long, and #17 seems too carefree to stay in one place for too long, either." #18 said."We may not have to find #16. Yamcha and Vegeta's chi are practically a beacon to his radar. As for #17, #16 probably found #17 for us." Picolo said. "But we can't wait for them! We have to go now!"Each one lifted from the ground and broke into flight, heading towards Capsule Corps….

***

Each time he made contact with Yamcha, Vegeta grew weaker. But he continued to fight. "C'mon, Vegeta, I expected more out of you." Yamcha chuckled, enraging Vegeta. "You'll wish you never said that when I'm through with you!!!" Vegeta shrieked. Putting his palms together, Vegeta shouted out, "FINAL…FLASH!" A huge white 'chi' blast erupted from Vegeta's hands, heading straight towards Yamcha. Yamcha smiled. "Much better." He said, thrusting his hands up to catch the blast. When it hit, Yamcha was pushed back, and slowly continued to be pushed., trying hard to hold up the blast. At last, a challenge. With his saiyan membory back, so came the saiyan lust for battle, and a challenging one. Defeating Gotenks, Gohan, and even Goku, had been far too easy. As Yamcha forced the blast forward, he noted Goku would not have been so easily beaten had he not been taken so off guard and unprepared. At last, the beam was hurled backwards, heading now for Vegeta. Vegeta didn't have the strength to hold it, but was quick enough to dodge it. Still, he had lost balnce, and rather than land on his feet, Vegeta crashed head first into the ground. The fight was a long one, and one Vegeta couldn't win. Suddenly, three 'chi' auras appeared, followed by a fourth. "Tien, Picolo, Krillin and #18. Long time no see." Yamcha stated slyly. "Yamcha…a saiyan? Now that's nuts." Krillin said. "Watch what you say, cueball." Yamcha spat. "Calm down, Yamcha. We're here to help." Tien said. Suddenly, Yamcha's eyes filled with rage. "HELP? YOU? I don't think so! I have no friends.

Ever since Radditz arrived, you've all been too mystified by those damn saiyans to note how hard I trained during the year before Vegeta and Nappa arrived. Or the three years before the Androids. Now, I'm stronger than all of you, and you chose NOW to help me? Forget it!" Krillin gritted his teeth. Impatient, Krillin leapt forward, making full contact to Yamcha's face with a hard kick. Yamcha grinned, smashing his knee on to Krillin's face. #18 went next. "KRILLIN!' She cried. Enraged, #18 shot out millions of 'chi' discs. "#18, NO!"

Picolo shouted too late. Yamcha caught each disc, crushing them. Than, when her assault was over, Yamcha appeared above #18, pounding his fists onto her face. Tien shouted, "No you don't! TRI-BEAM!" Tien put his hands into a triangular shape, only to be shot by a soukidan. Tien was out. "That was quick." Yamcha said, almost dissapointed. _"Now's my chance!"_ Vegeta thought, leaping at Yamcha. The last thing he saw was Yamcha's fist in his face. "Your turn, Picolo." Yamcha grinned. Picolo threw off his cloak and turban. "Bring it on." He said, taking a fighting stance. Yamcha got the better of him, however, vanishing and appearing behind him. A swift kick brought the Namek down. "I won." Yamcha said, dissapointed at how easy it was. Suddenly he heard a voice. "That's enough." He knew that voice. He turned around to see….

**To be Continued…**


	7. Default Chapter

**One Man's Worth, ch.7:Last Hope**

By Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5

Yamcha stared at the person behind him. He was, to say the least, shocked at what he saw. Bulma Briefs stood before him. "B…Bulma…?" Yamcha's hard, rough cut features softened as he spoke her name. The green haired beauty nodded, and approached Yamcha. "That's enough, Yamcha. Super saiya-jin or not, you've done enough damage. Don't ignore your feelings. Ask yourslf, is this what you truly want?" She asked. Yamcha stepped back a bit, almost tripping over himself. "Yes, this is what I want! Revenge!" Yamcha shouted, though this time it sounded unsteady, off balance, and slightly afraid. "Revenge? That's all you want?" Bulma asked. "I watched everything Yamcha, and I'm appalled at you! You're not like this, at all!" Bulma reprimanded, continuing walking towards the scarred super saiya-jin. "What happened to the carefree Yamcha? The Yamcha who put his life on the line for his friends? The Yamcha I fell in love with?" Those final words struck a chord in Yamcha's heart, and for only a moment, his eyes and hair returned to their natural colr, but immediately flared up to yellow and aqua blue.

"Why should I trust you? You left me for that bastard, Vegeta!" Yamcha shrieked, again, however, with a sense of fear. "Yamcha, don't you see? It couldn't work! I needed someone dependable, you needed someone less tight."

Bulma said, crying. She was trying so hard to stop Yamcha before he overstepped himself, befor he became too much for himself. But it was very hard. This man still had a place in her heart, and though she loved Vegeta, she never could fully forget Yamcha. And doing this to him, attacking him where he was vulnerable, was a great burden. She knew fighting could not stop Yamcha. His new found rage had made that impossible. But he still had a bit of sense, of this Bulma was positive. He could've destroyed the others, but had not. He could easily have killed her, too, but had not. "Yamcha…" Bulma started, unwilling to finish. "Bulma, get away from me, I don't waant to hurt you!" Yamcha cried, his body shaking like his soul was at war with itself. Elsewhere, Vegeta, now fully revived, awoke, and was now fully ready to fight. But what he awoke to shocked him. Yamcha seemed to be assaulting Bulma. Enraged, Vegeta charged himself up to super saiya-jin 2, and flew in a rage, screaming, "LEAVE HER ALONE, BASTARD!", as he rammed full force into Yamcha's back. "Vegeta, NO!" Bulma shouted too late. Furious, Yamcha looked at Bulma hatingly, as he got to his feet. " I should've known you couldn't be trusted. You were just distracting me so HE could take me by surprise!" Yamcha glared at Vegeta. "None of you can be trusted!" Yamcha screamed. And with that, he powered up, and slammed his head into Vegeta's gut, than uppercutted the saiya-jin no ouji. "Please, stop!" Bulma said, tears streaming down her cheeks,

as both warriors battled each other, both determined to win. Yamcha slammed a fist straight into Vegeta's face, Vegeta kneed Yamcha's stomach, the battle continued. Bulma could bear this no longer. As Vegeta prepared a finasl flash and Yamcha charged up for a soukidan, Bulma ran. The membories of the love she shared with both Yamcha and Vegeta came flashing before her. The fight would stop. She would, too. She knew what she had to do. She knew how to make them stop this senseless war. She knew. As both warriors fired their 'chi' blasts, Bulma, crying, stepped inbetween the beams, shouting, "STOP!" "No, Bulma, DON'T!" Yamcha shrieked, but it was not enough to save her. When the dust settled, neither warrior was fighting. Both had their eyes fixated on the limp body of Bulma. She was most certainly dead. The blasts fired were both incredibly powerful, and both Vegeta and Yamcha would be hurt badly had the beams made contact. Bulma was human, and it was sheer luck she wasn't vaporized. Vegeta's face conveyed only one emotion, stronger than ever before: Rage. Never before in his life had the saiya-jin no ouji felt such hatred for any reason. And that was when it struck him. He loved Bulma Briefs. Yes, they had married, but never before had Vegeta felt so much love for any living thing. "Now she's gone, and it's all YOUR fault!" Vegeta screamed, pointing one finger angrily at Yamcha. As Yamcha agonized over Bulma's death, two things popped into his mind. "It is my fault. I could've prevented this. It's all my fault."

Yamcha thought aloud. "But I can save her." Yamcha said. "How?" Vegeta asked. "We had not intended to destroy her. She sacrificed her life for ours! The dragonballs will not bring her back." Yamcha grinned, yet there was a definite sense of sadness in his face. "I know, Vegeta. But I can transfer some of my energy into her body. There is, however, one drawback. I will never be able to become super saiya-jin again." Yamcha put his hands on Bulma's hands. "Never again. No longer shall the power of the super saiya-jin be mine to call upon. I was given this so delicate gift, and I misused it. Never again." As he spoke these words, both he and Bulma began to glow a radiant yellow. Slowly, Yamcha's hair turned from gold to black, his eyes slowy dying down from aqua blue to dark black. As Yamcha's super saiya-jin powers dissapeared, Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She saw Yamcha and Vegeta standing above her. "T…T…Thank you…" Bulma muttered, still very tired. Later, after she awike, Yamcha talked to her and the others, who had also awakened. "I have done horrible, inexcusable things today.

I now realize my life as a Z senshi is over. I am leaving, and am going to start over from the beginning. Good bye, my friends." Yamcha said, tears evident on his scarred face. Krillin, crying, shook Yamcha's hand. "Good luck, pal." Tien, small tears hidden in his eyes, patted Yamcha on the back. "See ya around, bud." Goku held Yamcha's shoulders. "I hope you find happiness wherever it is you're going." Gohan also shook Yamcha's hands. Goten and Trunks hugged Yamcha, as well as Bulma. Picolo nodded knowingly, #18 kissed Yamcha's cheek, and only one senshi remained: Vegeta. Nodding, Vegeta said, "Good luck, my…friend." And Yamcha flew off. Gone.

**End**

Hey! You didn't really think I'd end it like that, did ya? Keep reading!

Epilouge:

A tall, dark haired man with sunglasses, and a white t-shirt watched as his ship pulled further and further away from 

His old hime. "You look sad." The man heard a voice. Turning around, he saw a beautiful green haired woman.

"I guess I am a little depressed. You see, I have to leave all these people I care about because I made a big mistake.

One of them doesn't even know yet." The man blushed as the girl patted him. "I know. I have to leave 'cause my dad died, and he was my only family here." The man asked, "What's your name?" Smilimg, the girl said, "Amlub 

(The L,M, and B are silent) Yours?" "Yamcha." The man spoke. "Wanna,um…go out when the ship arrives?"

He asked. "I'd love to!" Amlub said.

**The(Real)End**

Just for trhose who wonder, P'uarr is the one who doesn't know he left. 


End file.
